Men on the Edge
by baruka athena
Summary: Edward and Jacob are fighting for Bella’s attention, quite literally. She shouldn’t like it, but she does… AU/OOC BPOV, rated M for lemon, slash E/J


**Men on the edge**

**Summary: **Edward and Jacob are fighting for Bella's attention, quite literally. She shouldn't like it, but she does… AU/OOC BPOV, rated M for lemon, slash E/J

**AN:** This is my first attempt at slash. If you don't like that, don't read it. And I sadly add: I don't own them…

* * *

Edward and I were lying on our backs in the meadow, looking up at the sky, trying to find shapes in the clouds. It was childish and carefree and therefore exactly what I needed right now. With everything that had been going on the last year, Edward leaving me, the Volturi, Victoria and the newborns, I needed some lightness in my life. And this moment was exactly right.

Suddenly Edward jumped up to his feet and slumped down into a defensive crouch. A low growl erupted from his chest and he was staring intently at the tree line.

"Edward?" I asked nervously as my heart was pounding heavily in my ears. "What's wrong? Who's there?"

He didn't answer me, instead he moved between me and the point where the threat was probably coming from. I was sitting down behind his back, looking round him, trying to make out just who was there. To my surprise it was only Jacob who emerged from between the trees and I got up to my feet to meet him.

"Don't move, Bella," Edward snarled at me and I was utterly shocked to hear him order me around in that tone.

"Don't you talk to her like that, leech," Jake growled while he ran towards us.

I sighed inwardly. I had hoped they both would have gotten past the hostility since they had both fought for me against Victoria. Not side by side, but I really thought they had a new found respect for each other. I guess I was wrong. Instinctively I wanted to place myself between them to prevent them from hurting the other, but Edward pushed me back gently.

"This is between me and him, love," he told me without taking his eyes of Jacob. "It's time we settle this once and for all."

I started to protest, but Jake cut me off. "He's right, Bella. We need to get this out of our systems." And then he added with a wink: "I promise not to cause any permanent damage to your precious bloodsucker."

By now Edward was seriously seething, probably because Jake's thoughts were extremely loud to him and Jake never missed any opportunity to irritate the hell out of Edward. Just then, it all became too much for me and I couldn't care about it anymore.

"If you're both so determined to hurt each other, please go ahead," I sighed. "I don't care anymore."

I sat back down and hoped they wouldn't call me on my bluff, but of course they did. Edward removed his jacket and stepped closer to Jake who was rolling the muscles on his arms and torso.

"Aren't you going to phase, little puppy," Edward taunted, but Jake didn't bite.

"I can handle your skinny white ass just fine like this," Jake snorted and then there was a flash of movement and his fist connected with Edward's face and he staggered back a few feet. I gasped and hoped Edward wouldn't be hurt. But then I saw them both smirk evilly at each other and I knew it was just a game for them in which hopefully nobody would get seriously injured.

Blows were dealt back and forth and I could tell they were both holding back. I guess it truly was just a guy thing, letting the frustrations run free and all. I paid closer attention to both of them, Jacob's dark hair now sticking to his forehead, his muscles bulging, his body glistening in sweat; Edward looking dark, brooding and the sexiest I had ever seen him. They both looked so hot, my annoyance with them was quickly being replaced with lust. I was getting extremely turned on by the show they were putting on and I felt my panties getting damp in the process.

My arousal must have given me away, because both men stopped dead at exactly the same time and they sniffed deeply. Two pairs of pitch black eyes landed on me and then they looked at each other. Some silent exchange took place and a mischievous grin spread on both their faces. I expected them to approach me, but instead they stepped closer to each other. My gaze was drawn to Jacob, who was licking his full lips while he fisted his hand in Edward's hair. He looked me straight in the eyes while he lowered his face to that of the vampire in front of him and crashed his lips on Edward's. From where I was sitting I could see their tongues meet and once they did, the two men I loved started devouring each other, Jacob never taking his eyes off of me. If I thought their fighting was hot, this was something entirely different. My breathing was hitching, my heart beat was out of control and I couldn't take my eyes of them even if I wanted to.

I thought they would stop kissing after a few minutes, but it was slow torture for me as their hands started roaming the other's body. My heart accelerated even more at the sound of tearing fabric and seconds later Edward's naked chest was revealed. At that moment the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to be pressed between those two perfect bodies, but I was rooted to the spot, mesmerized by their movements. Slowly, but deliberately I saw Edward's hand moving down Jake's abs towards the edge of his cut off jeans. He slid his hand down the front and I could see him gripping his cock tightly, which made a moan escape from Jake's throat. That sound went straight to my center and I must have been dripping wet by now.

The boys must have noticed my increased arousal, because they stopped their kiss and Edward turned his head, so he could look at me. I sucked in my bottom lip in eager anticipation, but they didn't come to me. Edward knelt down in front of Jacob and tore his jeans from him, exposing his hardened member. They shifted a little and now it was Edward who was looking into my eyes, while he licked Jake's shaft from bottom to top. By then, all conscious thought had abandoned me and I was torn between the feeling of wanting to be in Edward's place or in Jacob's. Then Edward took Jake's cock in his mouth, sliding his lips all the way down to the base and slowly back up. Jake and I groaned in unison, he at the feel and I at the sight of them. Encouraged by the sounds, Edward started sucking harder and faster until he was moving so fast I could barely register the movement. All the while Jake's hands were fisted in Edward's hair and Edward's free hand was gripping Jake's ass tightly. Jake's eyes were closed and his moans and grunts were getting increasingly loud. Suddenly his eyes flew open, his gaze locked with mine and he screamed out my name as he shot his load into Edward's mouth.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Edward turned to me. He and Jacob were now approaching me slowly, showing the same mischievous grin they held before. They crawled up beside me each on one side and dragged me down, so I laid down on my back between them. Both their faces were closing in on me and I closed my eyes in anticipation. That's when I heard an irritating whine and something shaking at my arm.

"Bella, wake up, love," Edward softly said as I opened my eyes to see the clouds flying past over the meadow. I turned my head to him and saw his beautiful golden eyes look back at me, filled with love.

"We have to be leaving soon," he added as his started to gather our things. "Besides, I can hear Jacob approaching and he's in a foul mood. He wants to start a fight with me and I'm really not in the mood for that."

"No!" I shouted and Edward frowned at me. "No, we can't leave yet," I said in the most normal tone I could muster, "I need to talk to Jake about something."

Edward shrugged and I turned to the edge of forest, hoping to see the god of my dreams emerge from between the trees…

* * *

**AN:** **So my friend said I should extend this. I'm not sure yet, so if you want me to, let me know…**

**I'm also entering the Show Us Your Dark Side contest, where you can vote until March 10th, so go check it out: http(//)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)u(/)2218155(/)Show_us_your_dark_side_contest**


End file.
